Question: First consider the expression for: $-6$ plus the product of $4$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-6$ times that expression and then add $1$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $4$ and $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is $-6$ plus $4x$ $4x$ $ - 6$ What is the quantity of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (4x - 6) = \color{orange}{-6(4x-6)}$ What does adding $1$ to $\color{orange}{-6(4x-6)}$ do? $-6(4x-6)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(4x-6)+1$.